The Storm of Gallifrey
by The Unbuttered One
Summary: We've all heard the stories, of the Doctor, the Master and those born of Gallifrey. But there is one who's song remains unsung, but who's influence was massive. Salla, the Storm. This is the story of one of Gallifrey's many forgotten children, his life story from child to legend, and his adventure as a Time Lord. The tale of the Storm shall be lost no longer.


Salla lay on his back, hands behind his head, the red grass swaying tall all around him. The sunset in the clear skies of summer was his favourite thing in the world. He lay quietly, watching the sky, the blue sky slowly fading into the warm pink of sunset. He sat up, eyes fixed on the mountains on the horizon. The Skadesh Mountains were made of sparkling diamonds, great spires of the glittering gems arching into the sky. And as the twin suns set, their light split through them, illuminating the fields below in all colours of the spectrum. He lay back as the bright lights washed over him, the warmth of the sun filling him up. Smiling softly he closed his eyes and ran his hands through the grass. He loved summer in the valley, far away from the hustle and bustle of the city and the stress of life in the mountain range. Arcadia was mere miles away, on the other side of the diamond peaks of Skadesh. But here, on this side, it could be a lifetime away. There was peace here, no war, no poverty, no Time Lords to trouble them. Time Lords... In recent years the Time Lord academy had hung over Salla like a black cloud, shrouding his future in disparity. He didn't want to join the academy, not even a little. He'd met the ones who graduated from the academy and didn't want to end up like them. But that was the future chosen for him. He'd be eight in less than a day, old enough for initiation. As he watched the clouds roll by, Salla almost felt like crying. This could well be his last day of real freedom until he left the academy.

"Sal!"

He opened his eyes at the sound of the voice, staring at the sky with a furrowed brow. What was it now?

"Sal!" it called again.

He sat up, looking around. He was lying in a vast, open field of tall, red grass. He looked all about himself, seeing no one. He hadn't imagined it, he had heard a girl's voice calling him. Salla stood up and stretched, looking around again. He caught sight of a parting in the grass, moving towards him.

"Hyde?" he called out to her. "Is that you?"

"Sal, where are you?" She called back.

He jumped up so she could see him. "Over here!"

There came a rustling in the grass as she ran over to him. She burst through, tripping and falling forward, pushing him to the ground and collapsing on top.

"Ow ow…" The little girl whimpered, laying on his chest. She was shorter than him, red haired with bright green eyes and cheerful features. She brushed her hair out of her face and scowled, hitting him lightly.

"You didn't catch me!"

"Didn't what? You fell on me!"

"You're supposed to be Prince Salla of the Skadesh Mountains, and princes are strong and they catch people if they fall!" she pouted.

"Says who?"

"Says me, your future queen!" She got off him, placing a hand on her hip. "You haven't forgotten your promise have you?"

He shook his head. "No, of course I haven't!"

"Did you write it in your remembering book?"

Salla nodded, pulling out a small brown leather book from a pouch at his hip. He had a belt that was clearly made for an adult, but he had tied up so it fit his smaller frame. It had several pouches on it, designed as a military utility. He flicked through the book to the most recent entry, then held it up.

"There!" He said proudly. "When I become king, I promise you get to be the queen."

She grinned. "Good. I don't want be a boring farmer when I grow up."

Salla frowned a little. Hyde was an orphan, taken in by one of the farming families in the valley at the foot of the mountains. Salla, son of Emperor Dalin of Skadesh, lived in the emerald spire high atop the tallest peak in the range. Every summer, he came down to visit Hyde. She was Salla's only real friend, as he spent his life isolated in the spire. He had always liked her and she him. They had spent many happy summers running through the valleys and foothills near the mountains, watching the wildlife and playing in the forests. But he was still his father's son. White hair cut short, one eye red and one blue, a birth mark of house Skadesh. His face was thin and his cheek bones pronounced, again not unlike his father. His life was filled with glistening riches and, no matter how hard he tried not to, Salla often took them for granted. But not here, not now. Down in the valley he could distance himself from all that, which is exactly what he did.

"Oh hey, mummy said that I gotta get you to write something down because it's really super important."

Salla fumbled for the pencil he carried on a string round his neck. It never dulled or ran down as it was built from some material he had no real understanding of. With his memory problems it was important for him to write everything down.

"I, the great and beautiful Hyde." She flicked her hair back and puffed out her chest. "Am going with you to the Time Lord academy." She grinned a broad, joyful smile.

Salla's mouth hung open. "You're going with me!?" he said incredulously.

"Well they needed someone to keep you in line, and I know you the best so I get to go." She crossed her arms.

"Hyde, that's amazing!" He hugged her tightly. She nestled her head on his shoulder and hugged back.

"I knew you'd be happy." She smiled at him. "Although I am a little nervous..."

"Me too, really nervous. But we'll look after each other, wont we?"

Hyde grinned again. "You mean I'll look after you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes alright, you'll look after me."

She nodded. "I know. Oh oh is Seraph coming too?"

Salla reached into another pouch on his belt, pulling out a silver ball no bigger than a fist. It bore a swirling Gallifreyan insignia and one round button set into the shell.

"She always comes with me, so yes. I don't care what anyone tells me to do there, I wont let go of Seraph." He said resolutely.

Hyde took the orb out of his hand. "Let her out, I like Seraph."

Snatching it back, Salla scowled and held it up. "Don't grab her like that. Fine, I'll let her out."

He clicked the small button on the orb, then tossed it into the air in front of him. It whirred and levitated a few feet off the ground, spinning rapidly there was a sudden flash, and a figure appeared before them. She was a tall, elegant woman, her hair flowed down to her back, the fringe hanging over her beautiful face. She was dressed in a loose, silk robe that revealed most of her body, rolling over her and stopping at the ankle. While it lacked any design it was still quite captivating, flowing gently in an artificial breeze. Her body glowed with a soft golden hue, every aspect of her just a little transparent. Inside her the orb could still be seen, spinning rapidly in her stomach as it projected her image.

"Hello again, my prince." She said softly, looking down at the two children wit a slight smile.

Hyde clapped her hands excitedly "Hi Seraph!"

The projection looked at her, kneeling down. "Hello Hyde, it is pleasant to see you again."

"It's uh...pleasant to see you too!" Hyde hugged her.

The hologram projection was hard light and allowed for physical interaction. Seraph herself was a dramatically augmented A.I, gifted to Salla as companion and protector. She completed this task with as much compassion as a mother might show her own child. Salla was her life and in return, he showed Seraph love and treated her as human.

"Did you require something?" The projection turned to Salla. He smiled back at he quietly.

"Just saying hello. It's always nice to see you."

Seraph bowed her head. "I must remind you sir, it is your eighth birthday tomorrow. We should return to the mountains before it gets dark, or we may have to deal with the Shirak bats."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah...yeah I know. We'll leave soon."

"I apologise sir, but I am in the midst of a recharge cycle."

"Oh oh right, sure." He snapped his fingers, Seraph vanished and sucked back into the orb which in turn flew into Salla's hand. He slipped it into his pocket and turned back to Hyde.

"She's right, I need to head back to the Emerald Spire." He sighed.

"I know...It's been a really good summer." Hyde smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Yeah, the best."

"Remember when we found the transient pools? We spent hours swimming there."

"I do. And the chronic terror chasing us off the hills?"

Hyde laughed. "That was funny!"

"Was not, I had to give him my shoes to make him leave us alone!"

"That's why it was funny!"

Salla smiled. "I'll see you soon okay? I promise. Initiation is only a few days away."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Bye Salla, I'll see you at the steps of the academy."

Hyde stood up on the tips of her toes, putting her hands on Salla's face and kissing him on the lips. She smiled and let go, running off whilst waving.

"Happy Birthday, don't forget me!" She called, disappearing into the long grass.

Salla put a hand up to his lips, a little dumbstruck. Did she do that on purpose? What did that mean? Did it mean anything? Am I over thinking again?

"Yeah I...I wont..." He muttered, hand still at his mouth.

He shook his head, blinked a few times, then turned to head to the mountains. There was a jump gate at it's base that only members of house Skadesh could access that would send him home in an instant. As Seraph had mentioned, a family of Shirak had moved in nearby, but they only came out at night. Salla moved quickly however as the sun was already setting. It was only a short walk through the fields until he reached a cave mouth, the dusty jump gate lighting up at his arrival. It was a simple design, two stone pillars with the shimmering temporal rip in between them. Salla took a deep breath, then stepped into the gate. It stung and burned as it always did, but in the blink of an eye he was home.

His room wasn't all that big, but it was elegant and richly adorned. The walls were crimson and gold, the walls lined with banners that were themselves embossed with the crest of his family. His bed was large and well made, a four poster with silken sheets and several pillows. Books, strange artefacts and toys littered the floor. There was a lot of furniture too, bookshelves, chairs and such. He ignored them, walking out onto the balcony to catch the last glimpses of sunset. But it was already gone, melting away over the horizon. He caught sight of Arcadia down below and sighed, walking back inside. After setting Seraph on a pedestal, he cast of his clothes, threw on a light gown and crawled into bed, curling up quietly. Even now he couldn't help thinking of Hyde, sleeping on her straw bed in the cold of night. Here he was, the spoilt son of an emperor, resting upon wealth when she lay in a barn, happy for what she had. It made Salla angry with himself. He had everything and yet he wasn't happy. He buried his head in the pillow, hunched over himself until he finally drifted off.


End file.
